


Room for Two More

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNKinkBingo [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domme Vicki Vantoch, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Nipple Play, No Safeword, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Painplay, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Vicki likes watching, and she sets up playdates, which might not be Misha's favorite thing, but he gets off on what gets her off, and if that means letting random men she's brought home fuck him while she watches, he's all for it.  He just isn't expecting to open the door and find two familiar faces.





	Room for Two More

The roast is almost done, and Misha finishes setting the table, his bare feet almost silent on the wood floor. The carrots are steaming in the double boiler on the stove while the rolls cool on the rack. Dessert is in the fridge, but he doubts they'll get around to eating it.

His hands are a little shaky, and when he dumps the steamed carrots into the serving bowl, it's a near miss, and he takes a cleansing breath, reminding himself that whatever they end up doing tonight will be even less fun if he has burns on his stomach and legs. He rubs his sweaty palms over his jeans.

There are four place settings, and Misha tries to ignore it, but he can't help it. Every time he walks by the table, his eyes catch on the fourth one. They've invited someone over plenty of times, but never two someones.

The doorbell rings just as Misha sets the rolls on the table, covered by a napkin so they don't get dried out and cold, and he flinches, rolling his eyes at himself when he realizes just how nervous he is.

"I'm coming!" Vicki yells from the bedroom, where she's putting the finishing touches on the room. She always kicks him out of the room at least an hour before the guest arrives so it's a surprise.

Misha heads for the door, but then freezes with his hand on the knob. This is it. No turning back. The two people on the other side of the door are here and there's no take-backs once the door is opened, as per their rules. He takes another cleansing breath and opens the door.

"Hey, Mish," Jensen says, smiling.

Misha's stomach clenches, and he almost chokes on his own tongue. He takes a step back, left hand tight around the door knob and unable to say a damn thing as Jensen steps into the house, followed by Jared. They're both happy to see him even though it's only been a little over two days since they finished shooting for the season and went home.

Jared wraps his right arm around Misha and gives him a hug. Misha closes his eyes and soaks up the warmth. Jared has always been a really good hugger, but Misha can't help but notice the muscle Jared has put on since he recovered from the shoulder injury, and Misha shivers as Jared pulls away.

"Smells great," Jared says, patting his arm before stepping into the living room.

Misha slowly closes the door and locks it, but he doesn't turn around. He can't. He's frozen with his heart beating a million miles an hour.

"Hey, guys!" Vicki says, and Misha can see her in his mind's eye, all smiles and bright eyes, and damn does he love her. He knows without even turning around that she's wearing that cute white and blue sundress that falls just above her knees and is cut low enough that he can see the roundness of her breasts.

He can do this. Everything's going to be okay. Vicki is here, and his friends-slash-coworkers won't let this change anything. He knows them well enough that he doesn't have to ask. They don't need to have a conversation about it.

Misha hears Vicki tell the guys to have a seat at the table, and she doesn't need to tell them where it is. They've been to Misha's house plenty of times. Never for anything like this, but they've been there many times.

He hears her come up behind him, and he tries to move again, but he can't.

"C'mon," Vicki says, voice soft as she gives him a quick kiss on his back, then takes him by the arm and pulls him toward the kitchen.

He doesn't have to go. He's stronger than her, and even if he wasn't, he can still run faster than her. But then he hears Jensen laughing at something stupid Jared says, and Vicki hip checks him, smiling up at him. He can't resist. Never has been able to before, so why start now.

Misha and Vicki sit down across from Jared and Jensen at the dining table Misha made with his own two hands. Vicki serves them, not putting too much on their plates because tonight isn't a night for overeating, even if the food is very good.

"... right, Mish?" Jensen asks.

Misha looks up from his plate of food. "Huh?"

Jensen's smiling just like any other time he's been over for dinner. "The blood packets. Remember? They went off too soon and sprayed all over the place? Took us another forty-five minutes to get cleaned up. All the make-up redone. The shot took way longer to get than was really necessary."

"And that poor kid," Jared says, huffing as he shakes his head. "He thought he was going to get in trouble."

"I think he was ready to shit his pants," Jensen says.

"Did he get in trouble?" Vicki asks, concerned.

"No," Jared says.

"He was new," Jensen says as he breaks off a piece of roll and pops it into his mouth. "He'd only been there for two days. He was bound to make mistakes. I bet he'll never make that one again."

Jared nods as he shoves a big piece of pot roast into his mouth. "And we'll probably have to tease him about it," he says with a mouthful of food.

Misha usually uses the dinners as a way to loosen up. To get himself psyched for the night's activities, but it's not working. His coworkers and friends are sitting across the table, and he can't help but picture what's going to happen. What they're going to do to him.

Vicki sets her hand on Misha's right thigh and rubs her thumb over his jeans. It calms him down just a bit and he turns to give her a small smile.

All too soon, they're done with dinner, and Vicki is clearing the table. Jared and Jensen offer to help wash dishes, but she waves them off, says they'll be cleaning up the next morning.

Misha flinches when something touches his foot under the table. He looks up and Jensen's smiling at him. That small smile that means they're okay.

Vicki comes up behind him and runs her fingers through his hair in a possessive way, and Misha closes his eyes, leaning into the touch.

"Come with me, my love," Vicki whispers in his left ear before taking him by the hand and pulling him along with her.

Misha hears Jared and Jensen's boots on the hardwood floor behind them, and he doesn't know if he's ever been so nervous with a hook-up before. He should feel relieved that he knows them, that they know him and love him and wouldn't hurt him.

But then again Vicki has never let anyone else really hurt him before either.

Vicki lets go of Misha's hand, leaving him in the middle of their bedroom as she climbs onto the bed and sits with her back against the headboard. The bed that he made with his own two hands. The bed that's really fucking sturdy and hasn't given out even with everything they've done on it over the years.

Misha bites back a yelp when strong arms wrap around him from behind. He can tell it's Jared even before the right hand smooths down his front and slides over his crotch, just like Jared loves doing when they're on set.

It punches a chuckle out of Misha, and he bends forward, pushing Jared's hand away and smiling. Jared huffs out a laugh, his left hand big on Misha's chest as he pulls him up straight again, his right hand making its way back to Misha's crotch, but this time it's different. He's not goofing around to ease Misha's nerves anymore now that he got Misha to laugh, and instead he palms Misha's cock through the jeans as Jensen comes to stand in font of him, reaching up to unbutton Misha's shirt around Jared's arms.

"Shit," Misha breathes when Jared squeezes his cock in a too-tight grip.

He's getting hard despite the rough treatment and nerves, especially when he sees Vicki out of the corner of his eye, legs spread wide and her dress hitched up. She's not fingering herself yet, but she's watching. Enjoying the show.

Jensen gets the last button undone, then shoves the shirt down over his shoulders. Misha moves to let it slip from his wrists, but Jared takes a step back and wraps the shirt around his arms, tying them behind his back with his own shirt.

Jensen's fingers slip into the waistband of Misha's jeans before he pops the button, no belt to get in the way, by Vicki's request. Jensen pulls the jeans open and flicks Misha's cock.

"Ah! Fuck," Misha whines, pulling away from the pain.

Jared is against his back again, and he reaches around to cup Misha's cock and balls through the boxer briefs as Jensen leans down and bites Misha's left nipple. Misha flinches, trying to hold still so Jensen's teeth don't do any damage, but then Jared squeezes his balls, and it's too hard and too much and he jerks back, Jensen's teeth scraping over the nipple.

Misha lets out a whimper as he leans back against Jared, going up on his toes because he just wants the pain in his balls to back off even a little.

"Are we going to have to tie you down?" Jensen asks, left eyebrow arching upward.

"I have restraints in the closet if you need them," Vicki says.

Jared snorts. "Nah, he'll be good. Won't you, Misha?"

Misha nods, wincing when Jared squeezes a little harder. "Yes! Yes, I'll be good!" he blurts, and he would fall over if it wasn't for the two men holding him up between them when his knees buckle.

The pressure stops, but his balls are still aching. He sighs, putting his feet flat on the floor again as Jared gently palms his crotch.

"Misha's a good boy," Jensen says, voice low, and Misha shivers, because it's damn hot.

Misha bites his lip as Jensen pushes the jeans down, the material pooling around his ankles. He feels even more exposed than he would if he was naked with the shirt tying his wrists behind his back, the jeans around his ankles, and his boxer briefs the only thing between him and the eyes of his coworkers.

He feels fingers at his right thigh, and Jensen pulls the leg of Misha's boxer briefs up, then runs the tips of his fingers over Misha's balls. Jared's still got his hand cupped over the front of Misha's crotch, and between the two of them, he feels surrounded.

Jared lets go of his crotch as Jensen continues playing with his balls, and Misha forgets about Jared for a moment until a hand slips down the back of his boxer briefs and a finger pushes between his ass cheeks, the pad of Jared's finger brushing over his hole.

Misha sucks in a small gasp and bucks forward against Jensen, then squirms as Jared starts pushing inside him dry.

"Did Mommy clean you out?" Jared asks, stopping at the first knuckle. "Or did you clean yourself out like a big boy?"

Misha opens his mouth to answer Jared, but then Jared wiggles his finger back and forth, wiping all thought from Misha's brain for a split second. When he stops, Misha's breathing a little heavier.

"Mo-Mommy did it," Misha says, his cheeks flushing.

Misha has always had a dirty mouth, and his coworkers know this better than most, but standing there in his own bedroom, his wife watching them from the bed while Jensen grins down at him and Jared pushes in a little deeper, he suddenly feels shy, calling his wife Mommy.

"We have lube," Misha says, even though Vicki most likely told them before they even came over.

Vicki always makes all the plans. She interviews the men and makes it clear she's in charge. She makes up the rules and fills them in on almost every detail with few exceptions or things left open to interpretation. The men who come to the Collins' house know without a doubt it's Vicki's show and they're only being allowed to play for a while because she's letting them.

Jared chuckles, and it sounds fucking dirty the way he does it. He pulls his finger out of Misha, then crouches down, yanking Misha's boxer briefs down in the back and spreading his cheeks, pushing his wrists out of the way before he hawks and spits on Misha's hole.

Misha's jaw drops, and a thousand come-backs flit through his brain, only to flit right the fuck away again when Jared stands up and shoves two fingers into Misha's spit-slick hole. Misha winces at the stretch, a little surprised, but it doesn't hurt.

"You're kinda tight," Jared says, slowly fucking his fingers in and out of Misha's hole. "Don't know if I'll fit."

Misha's world tilts sideways for a moment when he remembers how fucking big Jared's dick is. He's never seen it hard, and he hopes the guy is a shower and not a grower too.

"I'm gonna go first," Jared whispers as he nuzzles the back of Misha's head with his nose. "I'm gonna bust you open. Leave you all sloppy and loose. So loose Jensen'll have to fuck you for hours before he can come."

Misha's hole clenches, and he closes his eyes. He doesn't like getting fucked. Even the smallest of guys fucking him still feels like a baseball bat rammed up his ass. But he loves the fight. He loves being made to do it. He loves that his wife gets off on it all. He loves the feeling of being held down, being made to take it even if it scares the shit out of him.

Jared and Jensen know it too. Vicki, no doubt, told them all about what turns him on, what he likes and doesn't like, and what gets her off, what she wants them to do.

Misha hears material ripping, and he opens his eyes, looking down as Jensen pulls his boxers briefs apart, ripping the seam at his inner right thigh. Misha's cock twitches as Jensen pulls again, and the boxer briefs rip up to the waistband, exposing him to Jensen.

Jared chuckles low and dirty in his ear as Jensen continues ripping until the strips of material fall to the floor. Misha doesn't have time to recover from that before Jensen reaches between his legs and shoves his finger into Misha's hole, right alongside Jared's fingers, Misha's balls heavy on Jensen's inner forearm.

Misha whimpers, breath hitching as both men pull at his rim on opposite sides. He bucks forward when Jensen pulls his finger out and rubs on his taint so hard that Misha's knees buckle again, and he lets himself fall forward, smashing his face into Jensen's chest.

Jensen chuckles as Jared pulls his fingers out and wraps his right arm around Misha's middle, lifting him off the floor.

"Hey!" Misha yelps as Jared hefts him up, legs dangling.

Jensen takes advantage of the position and pulls Misha's jeans off all the way, dropping them on the floor. He grabs Misha's legs and they carry him over to the bed and toss him on. He lands on his side, letting out a huff with the impact, and before he can move, they're on him.

Jared grabs his left leg and yanks as Jensen grabs his right arm, and suddenly he's on his stomach, legs spread wide, wrists still tied behind his back.

Misha looks up at Vicki, who has her knees spread, her fingers slowly rubbing along the outer lips of her pussy. She's just teasing herself for the time being. Doesn't want to miss out on anything they do to her husband.

It makes Misha's cock twitch seeing her. The way she looks down at him with that intensity in her eyes. She uses her left hand to push her glasses up her nose, then lifts her dress a little more, letting him see her right tit before she drops it back down again, smirk on her face. A tease, and Misha loves it. Loves her.

"Don't ignore our guests," she says as she nods toward the cock waving by his face.

He turns his head, looking up to find Jensen kneeling next to him, holding his hard dick out. Jensen smacks him on the side of the head with his cock, then holds it up to his lips.

"Suck it," Jensen says.

Misha obediently opens his mouth, and Jensen pushes just the tip in. Misha flicks over the tip with his tongue, then wraps his lips around it and sucks. Just as he settles in, he feels something big nudging at his asshole.

He lunges forward as much as he can given his position and lets out a noise of distress. He doesn't want to get fucked on just Jared's spit. Not with a dick the size of Jared's.

Jared brings his big palm down on Misha's right ass cheek so hard that Misha yells around Jensen's dick, squeezing his eyes shut, toes curling.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Jared asks, hands gripping Misha's hips and pulling him back into place.

Jared smacks his ass once more, and it's even harder than the last time, but Misha's not as surprised this time. He squirms his way through the pain, opening his eyes when he feels soft material brushing over his face and head.

Vicki is leaning over him, and he flinches when cold wetness drizzles over his crack and down over his hole. The fingers are smaller than Jared's, and they push into him, then swipe over his hole, down to his balls and then back up again, more lube getting pushed into his hole.

Misha hears a slick skin-on-skin sound and groans as Vicki moves with the sound. She usually doesn't touch anyone else, but she's slicking up Jared's cock, and Misha feels a rush of arousal at the mental image of that.

She strokes him longer than is really necessary, and then she's settling back into her spot, spreading her legs and pushing her fingers inside herself, slick with the excess lube on her fingers from getting Jared's dick wet.

Jensen moves closer, more of his dick pushing into Misha's mouth. It's not enough to make him gag, but any further and he will. Jared pushes Misha's legs further apart and grabs his bound wrists, holding them at the small of Misha's back as he palms Misha's right ass cheek.

"Suck," Jensen reminds him.

Misha does as he's told, smiling around Jensen's cock when the man's breath stutters, shaky fingers coming to rest on the back of his head. He likes that it's getting to Jensen.

Jared nudges at his hole again with the tip of his dick, and Misha tenses, because it feels big and it's not even inside him yet. He feels the familiar panic rising in his chest and stomach. The same one he has every time he's pushed down to the bed and spread wide for some stranger.

Misha tries to look up at Vicki, because he doesn't remember hearing a condom wrapper open, and Vicki never lets anyone touch him without a rubber going on.

But Jared and Jensen are friends. They're not just nameless men Vicki found. And if Vicki isn't insisting on a rubber, that means she didn't just recently ask them if they would do this. She's been planning this for a while and made them get tested.

It also means Jared and Jensen have known about this for weeks. They've been working with him every day, knowing they were going to come to his house and wrestle him to the bed, fuck him raw, hard, and rough while Vicki sat right there, watching and fingering herself.

Misha groans around Jensen's dick, closing his eyes as Jared starts pushing in. He whimpers, bearing down in the hopes it won't hurt, but he still flinches when the head pops in, and then Jared's sinking in without stopping.

"Jare! Jared!" Misha cries out as he turns his head away from Jensen's dick, squirming back and forth, trying to move forward even as he reaches back to push Jared away. 

His wrists are still tied, but Jared had let go of them, instead holding Misha's ass cheeks apart. Misha gasps, arching up off the bed and pushing at Jared with the tips of his fingers, eyes wide.

"Move your hands," Jared says, dick partially inside Misha and having stopped for the moment.

"Just gimme a sec," Misha says, almost panting as he tries to push Jared even further away.

"Move your hands, Misha," Jared says, voice deeper and in almost a threatening tone that makes Misha's stomach tingle and his chest tighten.

Jensen grabs a handful of Misha's hair and pulls him back down, rubbing his cock over Misha's lips.

"No, wait!" Misha says, but then that big paw smacks down on his right ass cheek again, and Misha cries out.

Jensen pushes his dick into Misha's mouth as Jared takes hold of Misha's wrists and pushes them up out of the way, his right hand on Misha's hip, holding him down as he starts fucking into him again.

Misha yells around Jensen's cock, but they just hold him down, Jensen's dick making him gag as it goes deeper, and Jared's making him squirm as his dick opens him wider than he's been opened in a long time, deeper. Misha cries out again, but it's muffled by Jensen's cock.

It feels like forever that Jared's still sinking into him, and Misha wonders if it'll ever end. His asshole is burning with the stretch, and his insides are aching with the pressure of having something so big in there.

He tries to lunge forward again, to squirm away, but they've got him pinned, and he squeezes his eyes shut, moaning and panting through his nose as Jared sinks deeper and deeper.

Jared finally bottoms out, groaning and pulling Misha's right ass cheek even more so he can see Misha's hole stretched tight around his cock.

Jensen pulls back, then moves forward, his cock hitting the back of Misha's throat and making him gag. He tries to control it, but he's in an awkward position, and there's a baseball bat in his ass. He can't force his body to do what he knows it should, and soon he's coughing and gagging, spit dribbling out the corners of his mouth.

Jared pulls back, then fucks into him again, and Jensen backs up, giving Misha a chance to breathe through his mouth. There are tears running down Misha's cheeks, and he blinks up at Jensen through watery eyes.

Jensen uses his thumb to wipe away some of the tears, then pushes his cock back in so deep that Misha's nose is buried in Jensen's pubic area. It's then that Jared slams into him, pulls back, slams into him again.

Misha chokes and gags and almost throws up, but every time Misha thinks he'll never be able to breathe again, Jensen pulls back, wipes his tears, lets him breathe, then shoves back in again.

Jared lets go of Misha's wrists when Misha stops fighting it, then wraps his hands around Misha's hips and holds him down, fucking into him so hard that Jensen barely has to move to get his blowjob.

Misha forces himself to relax. To just take it. To let them use his body however they want. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye just as Vicki gasps out his name, coming for the first time. The first of many times before she'll announce the night's activities are done and they can all rest.

Jared groans, changing the angle just a bit and chuckling when Misha tilts his hips up. He fucks him a little slower as Jensen pulls out, climbing off the bed.

"My turn," Jensen says, and Jared pulls out as Jensen grabs Misha's right leg and yanks him to the edge of the bed.

Jared takes hold of Misha's shoulders and hefts him into place on his back just as Jensen presses Misha's knees to his chest and fucks into him. Jensen isn't as big as Jared, but the change in position has him gasping, squirming as Jared swings a leg over him and straddles his face, pushing his dick into Misha's mouth.

Misha tries to pull away, disgusted for a moment until he tastes the soapy tang of a baby wipe. Vicki never lets their hook-ups go ass to mouth with him even when he's cleaned out, and he should've known better. Should've remembered she was calling all the shots and wouldn't do that to him.

Jared's dick stretches his jaw, and it hurts, but it's still not as overwhelming as the dick in his ass and the way Jensen's swiveling his hips, dragging his cock over Misha's prostate.

Misha's wrists are hurting, and his back is sore from the position, but he can't tell them. Can't even signal to them or Vicki. He tries to blurt something out when Jared pulls back for a moment, but he's too busy gasping in a breath, and then Jared is pushing his cock right back in.

It hurts, and he's uncomfortable. He feels trapped and the panic is rising again. He's just about to start yelling around Jared's cock when Jared gets off him and Jensen flips him onto his stomach after pulling out, then fucks back into him.

Jared unties his wrists, then gives his cheek a few light taps to get his attention. Misha looks up, grateful that his wrists are free and the strain in his shoulders and arms is easing, but what he sees makes his jaw drop and his breath catch in his chest. Vicki is settling down in front of him, her legs spread so he has access to her pussy, and Jared is scooting up to her side as she wraps her left hand around his cock, her full lips so pretty as she sucks on him.

Misha's so surprised he doesn't even remember to eat her out until Jensen gives him a hard smack on the ass.

"Be a gentleman and eat the lady out," Jensen says, giving him another smack.

Misha lifts himself up on his elbows, then leans in and sticks his long tongue out, wriggling it inside her hole before licking up and using the flat of his tongue on her clit.

Jared groans, reaching down to cup her left breast through the sundress. He must decide that's not enough, because he trails his fingers down to her belly and slowly lifts the front of her dress. Misha watches, his dick twitching as first her belly is revealed, then her tits, the material scrunched up at her neck.

His coworkers and friends can see her. They can see all of her. She's gorgeous and his, and for a split second he wonders why he's not jealous, not upset that they get to see her like this.

He groans into her pussy instead when Jared pinches her left nipple between his thumb and index finger. She arches up, making a tiny noise of pain as he twists and pulls, her clit twitching against Misha's tongue because she loves pain, loves being played with.

Misha didn't think it would turn him on so much to see her with anybody else, and even though he understood why she loved seeing him get fucked by strangers over the years, he never realized just how fucking hot it would be to see Jared's big paw cupping his wife's breast and squeezing until she let out a squeak around his cock.

Sure, they've had threesomes with other men and women before, but not like this. Not when it's in this setting and on a night where Vicki is calling all the shots.

Misha opens his mouth wide and shoves his face against her pussy, tongue going as deep in her hole as he can get it, fucking in and out as she squirms beneath him.

He wonders what it would be like if neither of them were calling the shots. If Jared and Jensen took over. If they pushed both of them down to the bed and did whatever the fuck they wanted to them. If Jared smacked Vicki's ass, telling her she had to take it even as Misha whimpered and squirmed on the end of Jensen's dick.

There are no safewords or signals when Vicki is in charge. Hasn't been for years, because they know each other well, and he trusts Vicki implicitly. Because he never would use a safeword with her, and she knows it. Because he likes to hurt and cry out and squirm and really feel it.

"Mmm, there," Vicki moans, pulling away from Jared's cock long enough to grab a chunk of Misha's hair and shove his face into her pussy. She tilts her hips up and spreads her legs wider for him as Jared waits patiently before she sucks him again.

Jensen pulls out, and Misha prepares himself for a position change, but instead he feels fingers at his hole. They circle, then push in. Two fingers, then three. They find his prostate and press down, and he squirms, grunting into Vicki's pussy, eyelids fluttering closed.

Misha freezes as Jensen pulls three fingers out, then pushes four back in. Vicki mumbles a complaint around Jared's cock and tugs on his hair, but he can't move. He has a feeling Jensen's not going to stop at four, and when Jensen pulls his fingers out again, Misha tenses, feeling more at his hole.

"Nails," Misha says, lifting his head, lips wet with Vicki's juices.

Jensen chuckles and pats his left ass cheek. "I'm not gonna fist you. Calm down."

"It kinda feels like it," Misha says, squirming forward.

Jensen wraps his left hand around Misha's hip and pulls him back, then pushes him down, pinning him over the edge of the bed. "I'm not gonna fist you, Mish," he says.

Misha believes him, but he still holds his breath as Jensen pushes all four fingers and a thumb into him, stopping at the knuckles, pulling back, then pushing deeper until Misha feels the back of Jensen's hand against his rim.

"Jense," Misha says, voice a little shaky.

"Mish," Jensen says, and Misha can hear the smirk.

Misha rolls his eyes. "Well, then what _are_ you doing?"

"No way you'll fit both of us in if I don't stretch you good," Jensen says.

Misha opens his mouth to argue, but Vicki shoves his head back down just as Jensen rubs two fingers over his prostate, and between the two of them they shut him up for the time being, but he feels that panic rising again. He's never taken two dicks at once. Jared was big enough, and he doesn't even want to think about how tight it would be, how full he would feel with Jensen in there too.

It wouldn't fit. Two fucking baseball bats up his ass. He doesn't even really like one in there, and now they want to put two. He closes his eyes and rests his cheek on his wife's pussy, trying to control his breathing, but it's not working. He's never wanted to use a safeword before, but he wants it now. It's too much. It won't fit and he'll tear open.

Someone grabs a handful of his hair and yanks him back, his body arching as he winces and groans. Jensen has a hold of his hair, and wraps his left hand around Misha's shoulder, pulling him back even more.

"If I have to tie you to the bed and gag you," Jensen nearly growls in his ear, "then that's what I'm gonna do. You're gonna take it like a good boy, or you're going to be very, very sorry."

Misha shivers, eyelids falling closed as his cock twitches, precome leaking onto the bed and his balls pulling up tight. He almost fucking comes right then and there, and Jensen knows it, because he chuckles in his ear.

"Yeah, I thought so," Jensen says, shoving him back down, hand on the back of Misha's neck so he has no choice but to eat his wife out again.

Misha sucks on her clit as Jensen reaches between his legs and strokes his cock, fingers of his right hand sinking into Misha's hole again. Vicki whimpers as Misha pushes his thumb into her asshole, and he wiggles it back and forth, grinning when she bucks up against his face, crying out around Jared's dick as she comes, her body jerking as Jared pulls out and leans down, biting her left nipple.

She's still writhing when Misha flicks his tongue over her clit, and she bucks up again, sensitive and overstimulated while Jared sucks on her breast and grabs her right breast in his big hand, squeezing so hard she squeals again. Misha wriggles his thumb inside her asshole, pushing two fingers of his right hand into her pussy, and between he and Jared, she's coming again, crying out and bucking wildly on the bed.

They ease up on her as she comes down from her orgasm, and she sighs happily, boneless on the bed as Jared kisses her breasts and runs his fingers through her hair, Misha gently licking the outer lips of her pussy, staying away from her clit.

"C'mere," Jared says, and Misha smiles as Vicki lets out a squeak, Jared lifting her like she weighs nothing and settling her at the head of the bed, making sure she's comfortable with pillows all around her. Before leaving her, he places a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Grab his arms," Jensen says.

Misha's eyes widen as Jensen wraps his left arm around his middle and lifts him, Jared taking hold of his upper arms as Jensen climbs onto the bed, the two of them doing whatever the hell they want with him as they settle in the middle of the bed.

Vicki is watching, lazy smile on her face as she leans back against the headboard, sundress once again covering her tits and pussy, but promising more as she scrunches it up at the tops of her thighs.

Jared lets go of Misha's arms, then flops back, spreading out on his back and stroking his cock as Jensen lifts Misha again and settles him over Jared, straddling him with his knees wide.

Misha reaches back to guide Jared's cock into his hole, figuring they want him to ride Jared, but Jensen smacks his hand away, grabbing Jared's dick himself and lining it up before pulling Misha back. Misha slowly sinks onto Jared's cock, and Jared groans, hands warm on Misha's thighs.

"Go slow," Jensen says, nudging him.

Misha obeys, slowly lifting up, then lowering himself again on Jared's cock. He does it a few more times before he feels fingers running over his hole. His hips stutter, but when all the fingers do is run around his rim, he gets his rhythm back.

All the way up until the head of Jared's cock is at his rim, then down. Slow and steady. Jared is looking up at him like he's the hottest thing he's ever seen, and it makes Misha's balls tingle. He likes it when he has an effect on people like that, and Jared can't seem to take his eyes off him.

Misha gasps as he lowers himself and a finger slips inside him. He stops moving, the stretch not painful, but he doesn't know how fast Jensen's planning on going.

"Keep moving," Jensen says.

Jared's right hand wraps around his cock, stroking double time to Misha riding Jared's cock, and it helps distract him from what's going on behind him. Soon the stretch isn't so bad, and it's then that another finger pops in.

Misha flinches, reaching back with his left hand to push Jensen's hand away, but Jensen leans in and wraps his left arm around Misha's middle, blocking the way.

"You're gonna take it, Mish," Jensen says. "Fight me and I'm gonna tie you down so tight you can't move a muscle."

Misha's breath catches, and he doesn't resist as Jensen pushes him down until he's chest-to-chest with Jared. Jared lets go of his dick and instead his right hand cups the back of Misha's neck, pulling him down, holding him tight.

Jensen's left hand is at the middle of his back, holding him down, and the fingers of his right hand slowly fuck in and out of his hole alongside Jared's cock.

Misha misses the stimulation to his own cock, because he has nothing to distract himself from the fullness in his ass. He closes his eyes and rests his cheek on Jared's shoulder, squirming as a third finger pushes into his hole. Misha whimpers, forcing himself to stay still when all he wants to do is reach back and smack Jensen's hand away.

"No, you're not going anywhere," Jared says, hand on the back of his neck tightening as he wraps his left arm around Misha, his hand splayed over Misha's back near his right shoulder blade.

Misha lets out a noise of distress as Jared fucks up into him. It's too much, and once again he thinks Jensen can't possibly fit. Jared's got a good hold of him, and Jensen isn't letting up either.

"Too tight," Misha whispers, knowing Jared will hear it. Knowing Vicki will too. Another finger nudges at his hole, but Misha loses the control he has and starts struggling to sit up, breath huffing out, panicked gasps as he tries to fight the hold they have on him. "Jense! Jensen, it won't fit!"

Tears well up in his eyes, and he feels ridiculous for getting emotional about it, but he's fucking scared. They're going to tear him open, and he can't take it.

The hand on the back of his neck goes away, and he plants his palms on the bed and pushes himself up. Jensen pulls him back and wraps his arms around him, holding him close.

"Okay, okay," Jensen says in that soothing tone of voice that never fails to calm Misha. "You're okay. We're not gonna hurt you. You know that."

Misha pants, reaching back to wrap his hands around Jensen's sides, and he flinches when he feels a hand on his dick, but then it's stroking him, and Jared looks up at him with an intensity in his eyes, a compassion that just fucking exudes from every pore of Jared's being, and even though Misha still can't imagine taking two dicks at once, he knows for a fact his friends won't hurt him.

"Sorry," he says.

Jensen huffs out a laugh and kisses the side of his head. "Nothin' to be sorry about."

"We didn't get you turned on enough," Jared says, and there's that brilliant smile, his thumb rubbing over the tip of Misha's cock.

He's lost his erection a bit, but with Jared stroking him, cupping his balls with his free hand, and Jensen tweaking his nipples, Misha feels his dick getting harder again. He lifts up, then lowers himself on Jared's cock, and Jared moans, closing his eyes.

"There ya go," Jensen says, pride in his tone of voice, so Misha does it again, then again. "Yeah, like that. Ride that big dick."

Misha leans back on Jensen, letting him take the weight, and fucks himself on Jared's cock. Jensen kisses his neck, his left shoulder, and when he pushes two fingers in alongside Jared's cock, Misha's rhythm doesn't stutter.

The hand on his cock, fingers tweaking his nipple is a good distraction from the fingers pressing inside him. When he looks up and sees his wife, legs wide and her fingers in her pussy once again, completely naked and the sundress draped over the edge of the bed, he spreads his legs a little more and fucks Jared harder, not even flinching when Jensen pushes in a fourth finger.

Misha grins at her, and she smiles back, getting to her knees and flicking open the lube, her fingers slick as she pulls them out of her pussy. Jensen's fingers pull out of his hole, and when he holds his hand out, Vicki squeezes more lube onto his palm.

Jensen slathers more lube on Jared's dick, Misha's hole, and pushes his fingers in again as Vicki drizzles some lube over Misha's dick, the excess running down onto Jared's belly, his hand glistening with it.

Vicki closes the lube and settles back at the head of the bed, spreading open wide so he gets a good view of what she's doing to herself.

"You're gonna take two dicks in that little hole for me," she says, one eyebrow arching upward.

"Yeah," Misha says, nodding.

"I've been fantasizing about this for so long," she says, fingers rubbing over the outer lips of her pussy before she uses the pad of her index finger to play with her clit. "I think it's going to be even better than the dirty fantasy in my head."

Misha's dick twitches in Jared's hand, imagining Vicki in the shower, using the hand held spray on herself as she made up different scenarios where her husband was fucked by two men at once.

He wonders when she first thought of it. Wonders how hard she came. Wonders when she decided it would be Jared and Jensen who would play out her fantasy for her right in her own room, on their own bed.

Misha groans as Jensen nudges his hole with the tip of his dick. He's still not sure it's going to fit, but he keeps fucking himself on Jared's cock, more of Jensen's dick pushing into his hole every downstroke. Jared's hand moves faster on Misha's dick, and Misha's thankful for the distraction, especially when Jensen fucks forward slowly, pushing into him.

"Shit," Misha hisses, settling down on Jared, thighs too shaky to keep fucking himself. "Oh, fuck. That's... Shit, that's so... Fuck!"

Jensen whimpers in his ear. "So tight. Fuck, Mish."

"I gotta see this," Vicki says, and then she's crawling down the bed, cute ass wriggling by Misha as she goes.

He wants her at the headboard again so he can see her, but when she lets out a long moan, he feels a sense of pride, because yeah, that's him turning her on. That's him taking two cocks for her. Fulfilling a fantasy she's had for who knows how long.

"Fuck," Misha breaths as Jensen stills behind him and small fingers run around his rim. She's nearly panting with arousal as she touches him, and when he turns his head, she kisses him, cupping the sides of his head and pulling him close while Jensen starts fucking into him again.

She licks into his mouth and surges forward, so fucking turned on that she's whimpering into his mouth. He lets go of Jensen and pushes his left index and middle finger into her, crooking his fingers and making her buck forward, her fingernails digging into the sides of his head. It's painful, but he couldn't care less about the pain when he knows she's only doing it because she's about to come just watching, just touching, just having her fantasy played out for her live.

It turns him on even more, and he tenses, unable to stop his orgasm from hitting him hard, and he moans into her mouth as his cock jerks, painting Jared's stomach and chest, Jensen crying out behind him and Jared gasping as Misha's asshole clenches around their cocks.

Jensen fucks in again and comes, panting against his right shoulder as he tries to get as deep inside Misha as he can. 

Vicki is still kissing him, fucking herself on his fingers as her breasts rub over his left upper arm.

Jared squirms, but Misha can't see what he's doing, has no idea what's happening when Vicki breaks the kiss and grabs his shoulders, fingernails digging in again as she bucks and comes on his fingers, her pussy clenching, so wet that it drips down his hand and onto the bed.

Misha looks down at Jared, who is grinning and has a mischievous look on his face. He's twisted his body so he can reach, and Misha laughs, knowing without even looking that Jared has his fingers in Vicki's ass. She always comes so much harder with fingers in her ass.

Misha chuckles as he pulls his fingers out of her pussy, and before he can lick them clean, Jared grabs his wrist. Misha groans as Jared sucks his fingers clean, closing his eyes and using his tongue to get every last bit of Vicki's taste he can get.

Jensen pulls out of Misha, going slowly, then hugs him from behind, kissing his neck. "What say we get the big guy off. He didn't get to come yet."

Jared's still sucking on Misha's fingers when Vicki chuckles and grabs a wipe from the nightstand.

"I've got one more in me," she says. "You wanna fuck me, big guy? I'd love to come one more time on your cock."

Jared pulls off of Misha's fingers. "Hell yeah!" he says, then looks up at Misha. "That okay? You guys okay with this?"

Jensen crawls out from behind Misha and flops down at the head of the bed. Misha lifts off Jared and makes his way up there too, settling beside Jensen.

"Jared, please fuck my wife," he says, leaning partially against the headboard, but mostly against Jensen.

Jared's already scrambling up and is on his knees by the time Misha's finished with his sentence. "You want me to wear a rubber?" he asks, looking at Vicki, but directing his question to both of them.

The sanitizing wipe has warmed in Vicki's hand, and she reaches out, cleaning Jared's dick off, then pulls him close, tossing the wipe onto the floor. Jared is holding his hands out at his sides, not sure if he's allowed to touch yet, and Misha laughs as Vicki grabs his shoulders and climbs him, wrapping her legs around Jared before anchoring herself with her left hand on his shoulder and reaching between them with her right hand to direct his cock.

Jared groans as she squirms against him, sinking down onto his cock while Jared is still on his knees, still holding his hands out like he has no clue what to do with them.

"That's fuckin' hot," Jensen whispers, nudging Misha with his elbow as Vicki bucks on Jared like she's riding a mechanical bull.

"She's amazing," Misha whispers back.

"Fuck yeah," Jensen says, nodding.

Jared wraps his arms around Vicki and fucks up into her, helping her move as she grunts and uses him more than he's using her. Vicki leans back, jerking hard, and Jared loses his balance. She laughs as her back hits the bed, and he catches himself before falling on her, instead transitioning smoothly and fucking her.

Vicki still has her legs around him, and she uses her heels to pull him in faster, wanting it harder. Jared picks up on the not-so-subtle hint and gets his knees under him before pounding into her.

"Shit, Jared, yeah! Harder!" Vicki cries out, reaching up and grabbing a handful of his hair, pulling him down so she can kiss him.

Jared doesn't hesitate to kiss her back, and he grunts as he fucks into her, trying to keep up with her because she's bucking, digging her heels in, and Misha smirks, because yeah, his wife is fucking wild in bed.

"Fuck," Jared says, pulling away. "I'm gonna come."

"What are you waiting for?" she asks, smirking up at him.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jared hisses, and Misha can tell she's squeezing around him, pushing him over the edge. Misha loves it when she does that.

Jared reaches between them and fingers her clit as he fucks her. She moans, unwrapping her legs from around him and spreading wide, lifting up into him every time he fucks down into her. Jared lets out a desperate noise Misha has only heard when Jared's really into a torture scene and is digging deep for his reactions, and it surprises Misha. He wonders if he'll be able to keep a straight face the next time Jared does it on set. Wonders if he'll get hard just hearing it.

"Oh! Oh!" Jared cries out, fucking deep into her as his thighs shake and his ass cheeks clench, staying as deep as he can while he comes inside her.

Jared doesn't miss a beat, and before he's even done gasping through his orgasm, he pulls out and drops down onto the bed, licking into her and using his fingers and tongue to get her off.

"Jared!" Vicki breathes, planting her feet on the bed and lifting her ass up, pushing her pussy into his face as her stomach quivers, and then she's crying out, cupping her own breasts as she bucks up against Jared's face.

She finally drops back down onto the bed, sated and panting as Jared wriggles around until he's flat on his back too, one hand on her belly.

"You two can do something if you want," Vicki says, eyelids half closed as she looks up at Misha.

Misha chuckles and Jensen groans. "I think we're good, love."

"Then you two are on clean-up duty," she says.

"Yes, ma'am," Misha says, pulling Jensen off the bed and walking to the bathroom, where he takes two washcloths out of the cabinet and wets them, handing one to Jensen.

When they get back into the room, Vicki and Jared have moved and their heads are on the pillows, lying next to each other and their breathing a little more evened out.

Jensen cleans up Vicki while Misha wipes Jared down, and then Misha takes the washcloths, dumping them in the hamper before climbing onto the bed. Misha flops down to Vicki's right, Jared on her left, and Jensen spreads out to Misha's right. Someone grabs a blanket and spreads it out over them, and Misha hums happily.

"So...," Jared says, then chuckles, "what's the proper etiquette here? Do I say thank you or do I write you guys a check or something, because that was like the best sex I've ever had."

Vicki chuckles and Misha smiles, warm and comfortable between Vicki and Jensen.

"No need to pay us," Misha says.

"Breakfast in bed would be nice," Vicki says.

Misha nods. "Yeah, that's good."

"Is there some kind of list?" Jensen asks. "If there's a list of regulars, I want to be on it. I'd do that all over again."

Vicki hums and pretends to think about it. "Okay, we'll add you to the list."

"Awesome," Jensen says.

"Not that it's any of my business," Jared says, snuggling up to Vicki, "but how many people would be on that list?"

"Three," Vicki says without hesitation.

Misha chuckles. "We had some regular friends over the years, but recently one of the last friends we played with on a regular basis moved, so other than Darius, you're it on the list."

"Would you be interested in adding one or two more?" Jensen asks. "I haven't asked, but-"

"Yes!" Vicki blurts as if she's just been waiting for them to ask. "I wasn't sure how this was going to go, but if they're willing, we're definitely interested in the girls."

"That's not even something we needed to discuss," Misha adds. "They're definitely invited."

Jared groans. "So just because she'll probably ask, when would we be inviting our wives?"

"Well, Misha's recovery time is fairly quick, as is mine," Vicki says. "So no sooner than a couple hours, I'd say."

A choked noise comes from Jared's direction, and Misha chuckles. "Try not to get so excited you break your phone," Misha says.

"I'm calm. I'm good," Jared squeaks. "The girls are busy tonight anyway and didn't expect us back until tomorrow morning."

Jensen snorts. "Yeah. Busy."

"What does that mean?" Vicki asks.

"It means they're fucking like bunnies back at the house," Jensen says, then chuckles. "We didn't know if they'd be invited, so they kicked us out."

"Gen was already sucking on DD's neck when we left," Jared says.

Misha smiles at the mental picture. The girls are probably very hot together, and he can't wait to have them over.

"Maybe we'll call them in the morning," Vicki says, then yawns.

"You should call," Jared says. "If I call, they'll think I'm just being a horn dog. If you call, it'll sound legit."

Misha rolls his eyes. "Yeah, 'cause you sleep around all the time? Please, you don't even _talk_ to other women."

Jared chuckles. "Okay, you got me. Actually I just wanted to hear Vicki invite them over to play. Sounds hot."

Misha smiles, moving his head until it's touching the top of Jensen's, who is already drifting off and making those little noises he always seems to make when he's really tired. The soft moans that will quiet down once he falls into a deeper sleep.

"All you had to do was ask," Vicki says. "I'll even do it over the speakerphone if you want."

"Mmm, you're the best," Jared says, snuggling even closer.

Misha's almost asleep when Vicki reaches over and laces their fingers together, giving Misha a quick kiss on his shoulder before she drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the square for Free Space on my [SPNKinkBingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com) card, and I'm choosing the kink of polyamory/swapping.


End file.
